Journey To Bespin
by Correlian76
Summary: A short scene taking place during the long sublight trip to Bespin in TESB. It shows further development of the Han and Leia's feelings toward each other.


Journey To Bespin

With every step toward the cockpit Princess Leia felt the steady hum of the Millennium Falcon's sublight engines through her feet.  
It was an abnormality in itself considering its recent performance as they had bounced from one crisis to the next in their frantic escape from Hoth. It seemed the ship as much as her motley crew were breathing a sigh of relief at having gotten away. But for how long?  
She peered inside the dim space lit only by the flight controls on the dashboard and engineering panels on the roof and smiled.  
Han sat (lay really) sprawled in his flight chair, feet on the console. He must be asleep, the first sleep he would have had in days It wasn't a bad notion as she rubbed her eyes and realised how exhausted she was herself.  
She turned to leave when a familiar deep voice enquired:  
"Sleepwalking your highness?"  
She pursed her lips, looking for a quick retort but she was too tired.  
"I thought you were sleeping"  
He leaned forward in his chair and regarded her with a sleepy befuddled expression, hair askew.  
"Not me" he yawned. "Too much to do round here"  
He indicated the co-pilot's chair and she moved to sit beside him.  
"You know, I thought the whole point of this trip was to get this hunk o junk fixed by your friend?" she said sardonically.  
Han shrugged running his hands through his hair.  
"Yeah but" he leaned forward looking prideful "I'll be damned before I let that old pirate rip the guts out of her. I want to get as much done as I can-" again he yawned "-before we get there."  
Leia rolled her eyes "Well I admire your stamina."  
Han laughed at this, she was surprised, she was so used to him taking the bait and paying it back in spades.  
She leant back and regarded him from the shadow created by the tall backrest of her seat.  
He had such a warm smile, why hadn't she noticed it before. Those hazel eyes, hinting at the quick wily intelligence behind them seemed softer with tiredness and well..comfort. He seemed comfortable enough just to sit there and talk to her.  
Why hadn't they done this earlier?  
She knew all the answers to these questions and knew too that culpability lay more with her than him.  
He leant forward to adjust a control on the dash and winced in discomfort.  
She also leant forward, probably a little too quickly if she was honest with herself.  
"What is it? Are you hurt?"  
"Nah, I think I've just been coiled a bit tightly, that asteroid field? hangin off a star destroyer? same old, same old"  
She smiled and hesitating briefly, stood up.  
"Sit up"  
He looked at her, a frown creasing his forehead. He looked worried. She couldn't help but smile at how boyish it made him look, this rapscallion of the galaxy with a quip for every occasion.  
"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" he said suspiciously.  
She shook her head and turned his head to face front "I'm going to help! I hope, just...trust me?"  
He snorted and she dug her nails into his jacket.  
"Ow, Jeez. You know I'm sure they miss you on the medical frigate with hands like that"  
"Ssssshhhh!"  
She began to work her thumbs into the space between his shoulder blades. He winced at first but then his shoulders sank and he acquiesced to her treatment.  
"How's that feel?"  
"Ah..it feels...good? So you do this for the generals too or..?  
She pinched his ear but laughed shortly under her breath.  
"You know for such a supposedly care free fly boy, you're pretty tense"  
"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you were there when your base was overrun, that was you wasn't it? Nearly buried alive rather than contemplating the idea of leaving your post?"  
"Take it easy will you please? I'm just joking"  
He dropped his head and muttered "Whatever"  
She frowned as she worked hard to make the corded muscles of his shoulders more pliant.  
Then, again, testing the ground "You know, I...never thanked you...for"  
"For what?"  
Knowing she was blushing, she blurted "For coming back.. for me?"  
She braced herself for the comeback, the snarky comment that would puncture any hope of a genuine moment between them.  
Couldn't he tell she was trying?  
She felt his shoulders rise with an intake of breath.  
He simply said "You're welcome" and then to her surprise he clumsily reached up his right hand, held open, over his shoulder and she saw herself take it in her own.  
It was warm and hard, his touch was re-assuring, it just felt...right.  
They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, staring at each other in the reflection of the viewport. Then she blinked and shyly ran her hand through his hair.  
"S-so, how does that feel now?"  
He stood up and turned to sit on the dashboard, she trusted he would not accidentally jump them to hyperspace before remembering the hyperdrive was not working anyway.  
He raised and rolled his shoulders, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "It feels great" he smiled that devilish smile again "Thanks, next time could you maybe do that AS we're navigating an asteroid belt?"  
They both laughed, simultaneously sighing afterwards which made them laugh again.  
They looked at each other. Just stared, no sniping, neither one appraising the other, it was a peaceful exchange. But of what? Acceptance?  
Understanding?  
This was strange and new territory for both of them, both so used to keeping their guard up at all times for self-preservation. Never a thought to look for that strength somewhere outside of themselves. Leia racked her brain for something to say, something...complimentary? Positive at least but there was nothing forthcoming, her mind was in turmoil, she knew she was blushing again.  
Sensing her discomfort Han stepped toward her and took her hand in his own and pressed it to his chest.  
He lifted her face by her chin with his hand and smiled almost..nervously.  
"You know...back there? at the Base? I had the engines primed, I was ready to go and then I heard the centre had been hit and" he looked down and then back up directly into her eyes "...all I could think of was...getting to you and...I don't think I've ever been more scared...than running down that corridor...hoping ...that the last thing I ever said to you wasn't...said in anger"  
"Oh Han, I..."  
He cut her off with the tenderest kiss she had ever experienced, she surprised herself to feel her mouth respond to his with unfettered passion, it was her discarding his gentle consideration and laying claim to his lips, his tongue, his everything.  
When they parted, they were both panting, they laughed again and held each other's faces in their hands.  
The handsome smuggler muttered "I er..made some room in my cabin if you wanna..you know..get some rest" she smiled at his coyness and kissed his nose.  
He continued "You don't need to worry, it's clean...well...cleaner than it was yesterday anyway"  
"Thank you" she said with real emotion "I might just take you up on that. You could...join me? If you like?"  
He smiled that lopsided smile and looked around her face, taking it all in.  
"Nah,...you get your rest, I'd better stay up here in case anything else" he banged the roof panel "falls off"  
She tried to hide her surprise and disappointment "Oh...OK..I'll.."  
Realising what she was thinking he pulled her close again,  
"No no no no, it's not that I don't want to, it's just, i wanna make sure you know what you're doing, I mean I'm a..."  
She reached up to him "Scoundrel?"  
He smiled "Uh huh and a.."  
She kissed his bottom lip lightly "Smuggler?"  
He rolled his eyes "Damn right and you're a..."  
She kissed him again "Princess?"  
He looked at her directly "That's right! You need to think carefully before letting someone like that into your life"  
She slapped both his cheeks and said "I got news for you hot shot, you're already hip deep in my life"  
"Ah, you KNOW what i mean, I'm serious"  
"I know, it's a new look for you" she sighed.  
"You could have any..."  
She pressed her finger to his lips "That's enough, if you know me at all, you'll know I make up my own mind about people" then more gently taking his hands in hers "I know you've always been alone, one day I hope you'll tell me everything but for now, trust me, OK?"  
He smiled again though a tinge of doubt remained in his eyes "I'm...not used to that"  
She rested her head against his chest "Well you better get used to it"  
He rested her chin on her head and stroked her hair and thought about her words, thought about all the events that had transpired to bring them together and a future as yet unknown to them both. He held her a little tighter.


End file.
